Nouvelle année, nouvelles promesses
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Sur le Mont Etoilé, alors que s'apprêtent à résonner les cloches pour la nouvelle année, deux gémeaux partagent un instant de pure sérénité. Ils se sont retrouvés et ils ont besoin de partager ensemble cette nuit symbole de renouveau. L'heure du pardon sonne.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartiennent paaaaaaas ~

**Pairing:** Kanon + Saga (no yaoi... je sais, de ma part, ça choque !)

**Petit mot: Vu que j'ai réussit à terminer un écrit avant la fin de l'année, je peux donc vous souhaiter normalement une joyeuse année 2015, je vous souhaite beaucoup de rires et de larmes de bonheur ainsi que des réussites dans tous domaines souhaités. **

**Je vous remercie sincèrement tous et toutes pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos critiques positives et/ou négatives et j'espère que ce nouveau texte saura vous plaire !**

**Ce petit One Shot sort un peu de mes habitudes, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de... sobre dirais-je, mais je ne trouve pas le mot exact. Malgré ce genre "nouveau" pour moi, je vous avouerai que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce petit texte et je pense pouvoir dire que c'est un de mes chouchous... J'aimerais penser qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi mais je pense que je saurai ça le moment voulu. **

* * *

**Nouvelle année, nouvelles promesses**

Etendus sous le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles alors que bientôt résonneraient les douze coups signifiant la nouvelle année, deux jeunes hommes avaient décidés de passer cet instant loin de leur camarade. Ils ne le fêteraient pas, à quoi bon ?

Niché pour l'occasion sur le Mont Etoilé, ils s'abreuvaient en toute simplicité de leur présence et de ces lueurs d'espoir qui illuminaient l'espace.

Leurs mains étaient liées, l'herbe se mêlait dans un tableau gracieux aux longues mèches bleutées désordonnées qui s'étaient éparpillées tel un drap de soie sur ce parterre de fortune. Ils ne s'observaient pas, leurs pupilles à la fois si semblables et tout à fait différentes restaient rivées au-dessus d'eux, comme s'ils cherchaient à se noyer dans cet océan étincelant d'étoiles. Leurs corps se soulevaient doucement au rythme sage de leur respiration. Tous deux étaient sereins.

Bientôt, alors qu'ils persévéraient dans ce silence posé, de partout résonnèrent les explosions discrètes de la nouvelle année. Des feux de toutes les couleurs parsemaient le paysage qui les entourait. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer à leurs yeux la beauté de cet instant. Une nouvelle année commençait.

Alors que toute autre personne récitait ses bonnes résolutions ainsi que ses meilleurs vœux, les deux hommes restés éloignés et isolés souriaient. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se retrouvaient, rien que tous les deux. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Leurs doigts entrelacés suffisaient à exprimer toutes ces promesses évidentes. A leurs yeux, la présence de l'autre était ce qu'il suffisait. Ils étaient là, enfin réunis et ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. C'était un fait qu'aucun mot ne saurait égaler.

A quoi bon fêter une nouvelle année ? Tous deux avaient bien plus important : leurs retrouvailles.

Lorsqu'enfin le silence revint, lorsque les feux d'artifices cessèrent d'exploser après un long moment, ils décidèrent que l'instant était venu pour eux de partager quelques mots, de mettre un terme à leurs interrogations intérieures.

–« Me pardonneras-tu mes erreurs, Saga ? », interrogea le plus jeune des jumeaux dans un murmure calme. « Moi qui ai trahit notre déesse et qui ai manipulé les Dieux... Mérite-je ton pardon ? »

Des erreurs… Tout le monde en faisait et eux-mêmes n'échappaient pas à cette règle. Les deux jumeaux avaient péchés : l'un avide de pouvoir et l'autre consumé par une entité maléfique. Si tous avaient pardonné leurs fautes, les deux hommes n'avaient guères eut l'occasion de confronter ainsi l'un à l'autre ses péchés passés.

Le dénommé Saga clôt ses paupières comme pour s'imprégner des paroles de son frère et les paroles qu'il prononça comme réponse adoptèrent un même ton à la fois posé et soucieux :

–« Pardonneras-tu les miennes, mon frère, toi que j'ai si lâchement abandonné ? Ma décision aurait pu te tuer… »

–« Tu n'étais pas toi, Saga. », le contra-t-il doucement, fermant les yeux. « En rien tu n'as souhaité nuire à notre Déesse, ni à nos camarades. On ne nous apprend pas à résister aux entités. Si je ne t'avais pas poussé comme je l'ai fait, les choses auraient été différentes. »

Un soupir inaudible passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

–« J'ai été faible, Kanon. », avoua l'aîné de quelques minutes. « Je luttais mais la motivation n'était pas là, je l'avoue honteusement. Après que je t'ai enfermé au Cap Sounion, ma combativité n'a cessé de s'amenuiser. Mes choix sont les seuls coupables de ma déchéance. »

–« Tout comme les miens sont responsables de la mienne. »

Il ne répondit pas. Après tout, c'était vrai aussi.

Un vent frais balaya le sommet du mont et chacun frissonna sans un mot. Les cheveux bleutés s'emmêlèrent davantage entre eux et chacun huma sans un bruit l'odeur fraiche de l'herbe humide. Ils avaient rêvé tant de fois à ce jour où ils s'avoueraient leurs crimes. C'était apaisant de vivre cet instant, bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Des années durant, ils avaient craint et redoutés les paroles que l'autre dirait. Mais, cette nuit, alors que leurs cœurs s'ouvraient enfin, ils ne ressentaient rien d'autre qu'une sérénité profonde et un sincère sentiment de joie.

Après que la bourrasque fut passée, Kanon laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

–« On s'est tous les deux complètement trompé, n'est-ce pas ? », admettait le jeune homme avec sincérité malgré un ton amusé.

A son tour, Saga eut un sourire.

–« Totalement. »

–« Mais maintenant, nous sommes là. »

Il acquiesça une seconde fois, hochant la tête dans un geste paisible. Bien que toujours étendu sur l'herbe, Saga tourna enfin son regard bleuté vers celui si semblable de son jumeau.

–« Je pense que l'on peut dire que le passé est définitivement derrière nous. Qu'en penses-tu, mon frère ? Pouvons-nous faire comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé ? Pouvons-nous enfin nous pardonner et reprendre les choses à zéro ? »

Le sourire serein de celui-ci ne quitta pas ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête un court instant avec un amusement discret.

–« Je t'ai toujours vu comme le plus sage de nous deux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui poserais ces questions. », plaisanta-t-il tranquillement avant de reprendre, sérieux, mais le ton léger. « Pourtant, je suis content… non… Heureux, de pouvoir te répondre que je ne peux pas reprendre tout à zéro. Je tiens à toi mon frère, et ce sont mes souvenirs avec toi qui font ma force. »

La tirade franche ému les deux hommes. Kanon se sentait si léger d'avoir sorti ces mots qu'il en rougit de façon totalement imperceptible. Il ne savait pas du tout où lui était venu la force de dire cela. Saga, quant à lui, offrait une expression adoucit du grand frère touché. Lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à cela et ses yeux couleur de l'océan se mirent à briller autant que le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leur tête.

Dans un mouvement lent, il se redressa pour venir déposer un baiser sur le front de son cadet. Le plus jeune se laissa faire.

Ils venaient de se pardonner.

–« Je t'aime, Kanon. », souffla l'aîné avec une émotion contenue.

–« Je t'aime, Saga. »

Ils se sourirent puis se recouchèrent pour reprendre leur observation des astres en attendant de sombrer dans un sommeil salvateur avec pour compagnie que l'un et l'autre.

–« Oh… Bonne année, Saga. »

–« A toi aussi, Kanon. »

Et, de ce soir si particulier où leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson au petit matin qui les réveilla peu à peu sous un doux soleil hivernal, leurs doigts restèrent scellés, promesse de ce lien éternel qui les unissait désormais. Ils étaient frères et jumeaux, liés par des liens de sang, par le destin, mais aussi par un amour fraternel plus puissant encore que leurs forces réunies.

Ils resteraient, pour la vie, le cœur et l'espoir l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

**Fin ~ **


End file.
